A Night in Your Arms, an Eternity in Your Heart
by Miura Tsubaki
Summary: Naruto doesn't want Sasuke to leave and join Orochimaru. Major FLUFF with two boys as the main characters, though you probably already realize that, and some language. Rated T for safety. Edited! Again!


**Author's Note: This is the purely fluff version of my lemon, which I deleted. Sorry for those of you who liked that version...Yeah...Seriously, I banged my head against the computer screen. ANYWHOO. This is revised, because I hated how rushed it seemed. So...story info now!**

**Edit: Huzzah, 'tis fixed! I apparently developed a somewhat new writing style, and I hated a lot of what I had written here. So sue me. Meh...Hope you like how it is now. Concrit is appreciated.****Warnings: Attack of the fluffiness!, some language. This is a pairing made up of TWO BOYS--don't like, don't read, don't flame. Simple enough, right?**

**Rating: T for safety. **

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but it totally owns me and my sad excuse for a life.  
**

* * *

"Sasuke…Please don't join Orochimaru. You'll make Sakura-chan cry, and it's...It's treason! You can't turn your back on the Leaf--"

"Dammit, Naruto!" the raven-haired Uchiha shouted, slamming his fist against the wall. Tears gathered in Uzumaki Naruto's eyes. Sasuke's expression softened, as he looked down at the floor, avoiding Naruto's hurt gaze. "Stupid, I have to do this…Just…don't make it harder than it already is." Naruto's eyes widened, before he shook his head, squeezing them closed.

"But Sasuke, I…I love you, you bastard!" he shouted tearfully, lunging himself at Sasuke, who's eyes widened as Naruto smashed their lips together in a desperate kiss, searching for just a hint of what he craved, yearned for ever since they had become Genin.

The raven blinked, tensing. _Move!_ Sasuke told himself, as Naruto felt himself pulling away. Tears were freely cascading down his whisker-like cheeks now. Sasuke instantly hated himself for making the blonde cry. Naruto tried to stop them as he turned. "Leave," he said dangerously. "I see no reason for you to stay." He began to walk away, but a hand surprisingly latched onto his elbow and spun him around. He looked at Sasuke, angry and hurt, about to yank his hand away.

"What the hell?!" Naruto's voice cracked on the last word. Sasuke let go hesitantly, looking into those beautiful, shining eyes, glazed over with a feeling unknown to the raven before now. He ran a pale hand down Naruto's cheek. Said boy leaned into the gentle caress, before shrinking back, a new set of tears forming. "S-Sasuke…Why do you insist on breaking me?" he whispered, not trusting his voice to go any louder. "Why did you come here to say goodbye? I know you've always known, even before I did." He took a shuddering breath, but plowed on, his voice speeding up as it rose in volume. "Do you really hate me so much that you have to torture me like this? Can't you see that you've done enough? Why do you hate me so much?!"

The raven's eyes darkened and he looked down with a mix of confusion and hurt. "Would you rather I just leave without warning?" he started quietly. "Would you rather wake up and try to find me, just to realize that your best friend left without a word? Would you rather think that I hated you more than anything, when really I returned your feelings?!" The distance between them was lost in a heated kiss that caught Naruto off-guard. He responded when it registered in his brain.

Sasuke was kissing him.

Sasuke was _kissing _him.

_Sasuke_ was kissing him.

Sasuke was kissing _him._

Tears still rolled down each his cheeks, the saltiness mixing in with the spicy taste of Sasuke's mouth as he was pushed back into his bedroom door. He fumbled with the doorknob until it opened. They nearly fell inside, causing Naruto to trip backwards over his bed and drag Sasuke with him.

Clothes were shed, hands wandered, and tongues danced, and it wasn't long before the room was filled with the sounds of their gentle lovemaking, two people joining together for the first time. The thought that it could possibly be the last never entered their heads until Naruto was asleep, peaceful and contented, as Sasuke stroked his hair absently. "I'm sorry for letting you love me."

A single tear drifted down his cheek as he left quietly.

Naruto awoke to sun seeping through the blinds, expectantly alone. Sasuke and any evidence that he had been there was gone. He felt strangely cold. Empty, he decided, would be a better way to describe it. His mind was numb.

He didn't cry. Nothing had set in yet; he half expected to walk into the kitchen and see Sasuke there with his usual annoyed expression, complaining about his lack of anything adequate to eat. His heart fell when the glimmer of hope was squashed as he walked out to greet his empty apartment. He knew it had to happen, and yet, the disappointment was almost unbearable.

Something caught his eye on the counter. A note. He picked it up, unfolding it. His eyes scanned the scribbled calligraphy slowly, and he let the paper crumple in his fists as a sob wrenched itself from his throat.

_Dear Naruto,_

_Last night was...great. I haven't felt this happy in years._

_Which is why I must apologize for leaving without a proper goodbye._

_My clan must be avenged. Don't come looking for me, please...I'm begging you._

_I __**will **__come back one day. No matter what. Not even death will tear me from you._

_You only spent one night in my arms, but…You will spend eternity in my heart._

_I love you, moron._

_-Sasuke_

* * *

**Ending Comments: SQUEE, that was a ton of fun to write...I like this pairing, and would have liked it better if this was what happened when Sasuke left. I would have actually cried (not that I didn't) like an idiot. SasuNaru is love, and reviewers get plushies! (For those of you that favorited/reviewed my original story, terribly sorry for just deleting it without warning. I feel awful. :( Sorry...) I, er, hope you liked the edit! Thanks for reading!**

**-Miura  
**


End file.
